Hide And Seek
by White Kit Rose
Summary: Close your eyes and count to ten, turn around and find me then. Series of pairing and,or romance based one shots. 2.Orihime questions the meaning of heaven. IshixHime 3.Karin's little secret. Somewhat onesided ChadxKarin
1. Atmospheres

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, nor claim to own Bleach or any related material.

**A/N**: Couldn't resist writing a few Bleach one-shots. Had to jump on the bandwagon. Not planning on any specific number of one-shots, so we'll see what comes of it. Reviews and constructive criticisms are highly appreciated.

**Prompt**: Atmospheres  
**Characters**: Jyuushiro Ukitake, Implied UkitakexShunsui  
**Word Count**: 393  
**Notes**: Mild fluff

* * *

Despite the majority of days the captains ran around ignorant of the light cast on their faces; occasionally one would notice subtle changes in the air. Unfortunately, the one most often to notice was the one most often absent from the daily running. His eyes observed the days that felt inadequate, the days when he wished he felt well, and even the days when he would rather not be seen. Perhaps it was a subtle difference in the emotions portrayed that created the atmospheres he saw, or perhaps the air would change absently, as if it were purposely ignoring someone. Neither was he sure of, though while his mind wandered over the important papers he should attend to, he occasionally gave it an idle moment.

Once in awhile when he was bedridden, Jyuushiro received visits from a dear friend, who no matter the feel of the world outside his window could make the white-haired captain laugh gently. It was precious little time that he was allowed to share with his friend, punctuated with coughs and breathless words. The other captain remained patient and playful throughout the times, reassuring Jyuushiro that he was wanted, no matter his inabilities sometimes. On the occasions when he was able to be about and there was a lull in the shinigami activities, they would walk together, discussing unimportant issues, telling one another tales. And during those walks, Jyuushiro would often forget the atmosphere around him, except for one created by his companion.

When the shinigami were drawn into fights, hollows threatening the well being of their ranks, the 13th captain would remind himself of his position and trail the battle lines with a determination that while befitting of the man, seemed out of place on the normally pensive face. He held his swords with a quiet strength, and the blades remained sharp as his will. He tossed all other thoughts from his mind and concentrated on the task at hand, effectively creating another air around him. After the battles subsided and his heartbeat slowed, he strode slowly towards his division station, a face of calm returned, though his eyes betrayed his wish to be speaking with another man.

As he sat down in a chair situated next to a table of paperwork, a couple of subordinates squabbling for attention nearby, Jyuushiro idly observed the atmosphere of the day.


	2. Heaven

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, nor claim to own Bleach or any related material.

**A/N**: As per usual, not quite happy with the previous chapter. Hopefully Ukitake wasn't too OOC. This one is mildly cheesy, but completely chock-full of fluff.

**Prompt**: Heaven  
**Characters**: IshidaxOrihime  
**Word Count**: 755  
**Notes**: A bit WAFF-y, no spoilers that I can tell

* * *

For the last hour Orihime had been comfortably curled against Uryu's chest, soft breathing coming from her mouth which hung slightly open in her slumber. He hadn't resisted at all when the orange-haired beauty had leaned against him, looking up with the innocence he loved so much, and was currently stroking her hair absently. When the weekend had begun, he hadn't expected to receive a visit at all, let alone from the young woman he held an infatuation with; or really, the blooming of a gentle relationship, as she returned his affections. With a content smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, he looked down upon his princess, who was blissfully unaware of the world outside of his doorway. He silently pondered the meaning of heaven, as they had together earlier, despite their knowledge of Shinigami and the Soul Society.

--  
Earlier that day…

_The knock on the Quincy's front door had been something of a shock to Uryu, who hadn't asked any company during the weekend away from school. When he had twisted the locks and slid open the door he was met with a wide genuine smile from Orihime who had a handful of bags, filled with food that she appeared to be planning to cook. After inviting her inside, Uryu took the bags and set them aside, asking the reason for her sudden presence. Not that he minded. She had declared she had thought he might enjoy having someone else around, knowing that he was usually left alone in the house. Though insisting that he would be fine, but not hinting for her leave, the busty girl had announced her stay and immediately began to chat._

_For a couple hours they talked, Uryu finding their conversations quite nice albeit dotted with Orihime's occasional odd remark. Their conversations hadn't been contained to a singular topic, instead spreading out and changing often, mostly centered on silly little things. At least silly compared to the ordeals they had already been through. Orihime had eventually leaned against his shoulder, resting her head while finishing a sentence she had started. After a moment of silence between the two, she had spoken up again._

"_Uryu…" She started hesitantly, "What do you think of heaven?" The question had caught him by surprise; she spoke in a tone that told she wanted a serious answer. He kept his lips closed, pondering the best way to respond and what he really did think._

"_Truthfully, I hadn't given it much thought, 'Hime." He called her by the nickname that her friends gave her, earning a little giggle from the girl. "There is the Soul Society, so-" Orihime cut him off before he could finish, shaking her head._

"_I don't mean Soul Society, I mean heaven! What if heaven isn't a place? Not like the Soul Society or the school…Maybe it's something else?"_

"_Something else? What would it be then?" Uryu was confused by her rejection of the idea and proposition of it not being a place._

"_Erm. I don't know. Maybe it could just be one of those words people use to describe something. Um, like a secret garden! Or, or a little cove by a lake!" She perked up, giving another example of a possibly treasured place. She moved her hand, as if smelling a faux flower, laughing afterwards. "You know, like, 'this must be just like heaven!'" The Quincy nodded, starting to see what she was pointing out._

"_Or perhaps it could be the feelings experienced; something akin to euphoria?" He offered, with Orihime nodding enthusiastically._

"_Exactly!" She cheered. They continued to give one another examples of what it might possibly be, instead of the fabled place of angels and halos. They both wondered if they could ever truly find something to be considered heavenly. The conversation had lasted a bit longer, with Orihime still leaned against Uryu's side, her words becoming slower and farther apart as the time drifted on. Eventually they both had become silent and she had fallen asleep, leaving Uryu to his own thoughts once more.  
--_

Surely missing out on some of the feelings they had described, and lacking of wings or a halo, Uryu paused to think that this was as close to 'heaven' as he was going to get. Orihime slid down slightly, her head now against his chest, and clung sweetly to the pressed white shirt he wore. He laid a hand on hers, his other still running through the brilliant orange-red strands of her hair, watchful of the flowered pins she wore.


	3. Crush

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, nor claim to own Bleach or any related material.

**A/N**: Oddly enough, I know exactly how this feels. (From Karin's POV)

**Prompt**: Crush  
**Characters**: ChadxKarin  
**Word Count**: 93  
**Notes**: A bit bittersweet, somewhat one-sided.

* * *

On the occasion she catches a glimpse of him, watching him walk with a steady yet slow gait, she can't help but wonder how they couldn't fit together. And at those times, she can name none, and wants more than ever to walk alongside him. For the hundredth time she notes his broad shoulders, his waved hair and his soulful eyes peering from behind the curtain of his bangs. For the thousandth time she notes the four years that separate them and sighs, her attention returned to the soccer ball at her feet. 


End file.
